rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team AMBR/Fan Fiction
''For now I'm just getting the basics together for the AMBR fan-fic. As RWBY progresses, so will AMBR in regards to lore, information (on the whole universe), and other things. ''This is considered to be Fanon work; any mention of characters such as Ruby Rose, Ozpin, Jaune Arc, and all the rest is used for entertainment and to let the story progress forward. Not all written contents are to be taken as official Canon. Also remember to check the skit section of Team AMBR's page as well if you want to. They pretty much go in order of the chapters, so it should be easy to keep track. Chapter 0: Prologue to Amber It started off as a normal working day for these Schnee Company dust miners. They got sweaty, they talked about life, they slacked off, mostly when their superiors weren’t looking; just the normal everyday grind. Deep in the caverns today however, there was a groaning sound heard. A couple of the workers checked it out to make sure the area was either a supernatural cause or a local child playing a prank. It was neither one; instead they found an unconscious girl with blonde hair in torn up rags. Seeing this sight the dust miners rushed her to the nearest hospital. “Here’s our latest patient doctor,” said a female voice in the room. It was probably one of the nurses. “How long do you think she’s been down there?” he asked the others in the room. “Just by looking at her, I’d say for a couple of days,” said a robust voice. Most likely one of the dust miners. “This is odd though…our readings say that she’s been down there for almost a year,” the doctor said surprisingly flipping pages on his clipboard. “How could she have lived down there that long? We didn’t find any water, food, or any form of shelter with her,” said a female dust miner. “She’s quite the patient. Hmm,” the doctor had found something interesting in his paperwork, “It looks as though her body has absorbed quite an amount of Dust particles.” “What does that mean?” the nurse asked. “I’m not sure what to say. We need to do some tests.” After hearing that word, the girl had awoken abruptly from her slumber; a harmful memory has surfaced to her brain. All she saw in her head were needles, a huge machine, and a man looming over her in a white coat. The images vanished from her head just as quick as they appeared. She breathed heavily after that frightful scene. The people in the room have backed up from her bed not to stir up any more bad memories. When she appeared to calm down, the girl looked at all of them; everyone was startled except for a man with gray hair. He approached her bedside casually and sat down beside her. “Hello there,” he said calmly. There was no response from the girl at all. She looked at him and stayed silent, trying to figure out his next move. “You appeared to remember something earlier though correct? When you first woke up.” “It was shocking,” the girl said, “The only thing that came back to me from that memory was fear.” “I see. I won’t ask any more if it then. Other than that, the doctors tell me you’re quite the special girl. Do you remember your name?” She struggled for a bit to remember it, but out came, “Amber...” “Well Amber,” the man stood up from his chair, “I’m Professor Ozpin. Since I’m sure you don’t have a place to stay, you could come to my school. I’m sure you’ll fit in with everyone.” “I don’t really have a choice do I?” Amber asked him. “Unless you’d rather fend for yourself on the streets,” Ozpin said as a final word to her before leaving. Amber sat in her bed and watched him leave. She really had no other options to take. She knew that Professor Ozpin may be the only person who can help her find more about herself, rather than searching for the answers on her own. Chapter 1: Running into a Nuisance One whole year has passed since that day. In the city at dawn we see Amber with a satchel running into an alleyway from two suspicious males in black suits. She reaches a dead end and turns around to see the men get closer. “End of the line girly,” says one of the men pulling out a gun. “We got you right where we want you,” says the other who pulls out a red machete. “Hand over what belongs to us and you won’t get hurt.” “First of all I hardly think that if you stole something from someone else, it doesn’t belong to you, “Amber says to them. “And secondly, it’ll take you years of practice before you can take me on.” She threw the bag into the air and in her hands came two small ring blades. She threw one at the henchman with the gun and disarmed him with precise aim. The other one with the machete charged at her swinging his blade, but Amber dodged it and kicked him to the wall. As the other henchman recovered from her first attack, he tried to pick up his gun, but Amber had stepped on his hand. She then kicked him in his chin up into the air, sending him backwards and landing on his back. The ring blade Amber threw came back, and she caught it, along with her satchel she threw in beginning. “How boring, next time they should send more guys,” Amber said walking out of the alley. The sun has fully risen and its light shines over Beacon Academy, school for training future hunters and huntresses. Amber had taken an airship to this school where she studies and lives at. She sat in the window by the door waiting impatiently for the ship to land. The ship carried many eager first year students of all ages and sorts. Some were even close friends or either related Amber thought when she heard a girl in the back yell congratulating another on being able to go to school with her; the name she heard come up was Ruby. In another area of the ship was a girl with red hair in a red shirt and shorts who was placing her face right against the window at the sight of the school. The ship landed in the docking bay and all the teenagers exited with any luggage they had brought with them. Amber wasn’t one for crowds and stayed so she could get off last. When she did, she heard a huge commotion between the Schnee Company heiress and a girl dressed in black and red. “Some people need to learn who you’re not supposed to mess with around here,” Amber said turning around from the scene then crashing into a student. “Oh I’m so, so sorry!” said the girl. It was the one with red hair Amber noticed on the airship. “It’s no big deal, just watch where you’re going next time please,” Amber said to the girl and walked away right afterwards. It sounded like she was still talking to her, but didn’t notice Amber had disappeared from the area already. Her current whereabouts would be in the Headmaster’s office on campus. Professor Ozpin sat at his desk with a mug of coffee in his hand. Amber had placed the satchel she carried onto the desk revealing the contents of what’s inside. “Ah, nice work Ms. Thysteine. This is a rare Dust crystal indeed, and should be safer within Beacon’s walls,” Ozpin said as he held the crystal in his hand. In the light it appeared as a solid black dust fragment; how this one was different from a normal shard was beyond Amber’s grasp. “Thank you headmaster. By the way the first year students have arrived,” Amber said in a respectful tone. “Yes I’ve heard that you were on one of the ships with them. A rambunctious group I assume; well any case you’ll want to get used to seeing them around more often,” Ozpin told her placing the Dust crystal in his desk. “Why’s that headmaster?” “Because, you’ll be studying with them of course,” he said drinking from his mug. “Headmaster, I’ve completed one whole year of training here at Beacon, I think I deserve to be with a group of students who won’t hold me down.” “That is true, that is what you’ve accomplished at my school. One year of training, after you left the hospital. That’s all that has been accomplished. Many of these students come from other schools you know, such as Signal Academy, and they’ve all undergrown basic combat training for at least 3 years in fact,” Ozpin said giving Amber a stern look. She knew what he was getting at since she hasn’t been an official student. She’s enrolled in Beacon, but with her condition of memory lost, she had to take time off from classes to hone her skills before sending her into the real world. “I’m sorry, I know there’s still much more for me to learn,” Amber said apologetically. Ozpin stood up from his desk and brought his mug along with him to the door. “This semester I believe you’re ready to start taking classes, but with the first years. Think of your training up until now as an example of what is expected when you go on a real mission. If you’ll excuse me, I have to address the new additions on what they’re getting into. You don’t have to attend yourself, but please do try to make some friends after the ceremony,” he said as he exited his office. Amber then stood up and excused herself from the room; she wasn’t mad at his decision in fact she respected Ozpin’s wishes and always does what he tells her. After the orientation ceremony, the students went to all get dinner before it was time for bed. Amber was just hanging around the cafeteria, because she just didn’t feel hungry at all. She then saw that girl from before, the one who bumped into her at the school’s gate carrying a tray with a bowl of ramen, looking for a nice place to sit. So far she hasn’t noticed where Amber was yet. When the girl took a quick turn, she accidentally crashed yet again, but into another student in particular. This guy had red hair and was dressed all in black with bits of red lining his jacket and pants; they got really dirty once the girl spilled her food all over him. “What's your problem!?” he yelled at her. “I’m so, so, so sorry! It was just an accident,” she raised her hands apologetically. “Sorry doesn’t cut it! Just look at me! You are so going to pay,” he yelled as he raise a fist in anger. The girl cowered on the ground waiting for the attack to come, but it never did. When she looked up, she saw Amber holding the guy’s hand back. “School hasn’t even officially started yet and you’re picking on the first years already?” Amber said to him shaking her head in disappointment. “Lay off!” he yelled at her forcing his way out of her grip. “You’ve got some serious guts to mess with Team RAVN!” he yelled at the top of his lungs. The whole cafeteria stopped what they were doing to watch. A girl with short green hair came and knocked him on the head. She was wearing an outfit consisting of a vest and short shorts that was all black with bits of dark green. “Moron, are you trying to embarrass our team?! Honestly Raven, you’re a serious pain in my side,” she said to him sounding disapproved. “You just got lucky this time,” Raven said as he walked away with the girl. Amber sighed and helped the redhead up from the ground. She dusted some of the noodles off of her shoulder without a word. The girl just watched her for a moment remembering who she was. “Hey you’re the girl from before,” she said to Amber who didn’t respond. “Thanks for saving me back there, I just hesitated for a moment.” “It was no problem. Just remember you’re here for a reason, so hesitation is not an option,” Amber replied. She then started to walk away in the direction of the door, but the girl didn’t want her to leave just yet. “What is it?” “It’s just, I haven’t even told you my name yet, and you helped me. Well I tried to tell you, but you just disappeared right after we bumped into each other, hahaha,” she said in hopes of making Amber laugh. “Well I’m Rina, Rina Rouge. What’s your name?” “I’m-” just as she was about to speak, Amber was cut off by the school announcement system. Glynda Goodwitch’s voice could be heard once it came on. “Pardon the interruption; Ms. Amber Thysteine report to the Headmaster’s office as soon as possible. Amber Thysteine to the Headmaster’s office. Thank you,” Ms. Goodwitch said before signing off. Amber wondered what could be so important at this hour. “So your name is Amber?” Rina asked catching Amber off guard. “Well it’s nice to meet you,” she held out her hand in hopes to shake hers. Amber tried to respond with her own hand, but pulled back. “I’m sorry, I should really be going,” she said with a bow. Amber opened the door and walked as fast as she could. She made her way down the hallway, hearing the voices of other students passing by. What Ozpin had suggested to her came back into her mind: make some friends. Amber just wasn’t too open to the idea. With her joining a team sooner or later, she’ll need to have some sort of relationship with them. That will all be figured out once she’s placed on a team is what she thought. Amber opened the door leading into Ozpin’s office by a small crack and could hear him lecturing two of the students; he wasn’t yelling at them but the wording was still pretty harsh. She opened the door all the way when she thought the lecture was near its end. “Ah, come in Ms. Thysteine,” Ozpin said acknowledging her. “I see you’ve brought a friend as well.” “Friend?” Amber wondered what he meant. She looked back surprised and saw Rina standing behind her waving her hand. “Um, hi there. I just didn’t want to see Amber get in trouble is all; I can leave if you want,” she said nervously. “Oh it’s quite alright Ms. Rouge correct?” Ozpin asked. “Yes sir, Rina Rouge reporting in.” “Please do join us as well,” he offered, showing her an extra seat. The girls took a seat right next to the other two students in the room. They were both boys; one of them had black hair and wore a black sweater, jeans, and a blue scarf. The other had blond hair and wore a brown sweatshirt with black jeans. Rina waved to the both of them, but the both of them pretty much ignored her. “Amber Thysteine, Miles Marron, Blaine Azuria, and Rina Rouge. You are all here today because I have very important news for you all,” Ozpin said to them, “I’m sure you heard that tomorrow the first years would all be taking their entrance exam. As my decision, you four will not be taking part in it; instead I will put you four in a team right away and sending you out on a very important mission as your test, instead of what was originally planned.” “Why us?” the boy in black asked. “Well Mr. Azuria, it’s because of you need quite the attitude adjustment. As of what I’ve heard, you’re pessimism is bringing down the morale of many students and it’s only the first day.” “I’m only speaking the truth. They could all die out there,” Blaine replied. “Oh believe me I know the truth isn’t very pretty, but you could try to be less blunt about it. And I say this to you as well Mr. Marron; for you happen to be far too relaxed in my opinion. I’ve gotten reports from your previous school and you don’t seem to attend your classes at all. This streak of yours has to stop, or else you could end up being expelled.” Miles shrugged and folded his arms. Ozpin then looked at Amber, “Ms. Thysteine I don’t have to remind you about our earlier conversation, but here are two new people who could make fine candidates for friends.” Rina raised her hand as if she as in class and asked, “Headmaster, where do I fit in with all of this? I don’t think I’m as bad as the others…” “Oh you’re precense just happened to make you the final member of this team. But I do believe your personality might be good for these three. A positive thinker is just what this group needs,” Ozpin told her trying to make her feel better. “That is all for now. I will brief you with your mission before starting initiation tomorrow. Get some rest for now; you’ll need it,” he dismissed them from his office. After leaving, the four of them just stared at one another for a while trying to figure out what their new teammates are like. Rina was the only one right now who was excited about the whole arrangement, the others didn’t seem to have the same enthusiasm. “So, we should really get going to bed now,” Rina said trying to break the silence. Blaine just sighed and walked toward the ballroom where everyone would be sleeping for the night. Miles soon followed and Rina just stood there for a moment seeing the boys go with their negative attitudes. Amber placed her hand on her shoulder reassuring Rina that things would work out. Ozpin did put them all on the same team for a reason. Chapter 2: The Briefing The next morning came a lot sooner than the first years thought. Most of them woke up groggy and didn’t want to wake up at all; others we’re oddly chipper, like Nora Valkyrie. Amber was one of the students who was still asleep soundly, trying to block out all the noise. “Hey Amber,” said a voice over her, “It’s time to get up, come on we’ll miss breakfast.” She opened her eyes and saw it was Rina standing right above her. “I’m not hungry,” Amber said trying to go back to sleep. “Just leave me alone for five minutes.” “But they’re serving pancakes! Fresh, homemade, delicious pancakes!” “Just bring me a plate, while I get some more rest. I had a hard time getting to sleep with all that noise last night. I never thought girls could get so loud…” “You’re a girl yourself you know,” said another voice nearby. It was Blaine, who was already dressed and headed for the cafeteria. “Anyway hurry and get up, we have a big day today.” “He’s right you know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day Amy,” Rina said waving her finger. Amber jotted up from her sleeping bag, stood up and started to roll it up. She then walked to the direction away from the cafeteria with a towel, toothbrush, and a change of clothes. “Hey wait where are you going Amy?” Rina asked calling out to her. “To the bathroom. And don’t call me Amy,” she turned around with a stern look on her face that scared Rina a bit. After breakfast was over, the first years went to the locker room where all of their equipment was stored to prepare for initiation. Rina looked around at everyone noticing how awesome everyone’s weapons were; she only had a basic wooden staff that she used in combat. Blaine and Miles showed up to greet her, but the both of them still had their negative attitudes. “Amber not here yet?” Blaine asked Rina. “Nope, I didn’t see her walk in yet.” “She probably got scared and decided to chicken out,” Blaine said in a monotone. That ended up being a great mistake, as Amber was right behind him. “Decided to chicken out eh?” she asked scowling at him. “Amy, oh good you’re here!” Rina said trying to keep things from getting violent. She even got in between her and Blaine. Rina then noticed Amber giving her an irritated look after calling her Amy once again, and hid herself behind Miles. Right now it was just a stand down between Amber and Blaine; they stared at each other angrily. “Just don’t hold me back today alright?” Blaine said to Amber. “I was about to say the same,” Amber replied. “Can’t we all just get along?” Rina tried to intervene again, but now the staring was on her which made her cower behind Miles once again. During this pause and silence, Yang can be overheard talking to Ruby. ‘You’re going to have to meet new people and learn to work together’ is what was heard by all four of them. “That sounds like the best thing I’ve heard of all day. Sometimes strangers give good advice,” Miles said leaving the locker room. Blaine and Amber just looked at each other and quickly turned away, getting ready to go through with their own initiation ceremony. Rina followed soon after taking a big sigh; she thought that they would learn how to be friendly sooner or later. The four of them had emerged from the locker room and left for Ozpin’s office where they would be briefed on their mission. It was a silent walk through the halls, and the air was very tense. Amber was thinking of telling the headmaster that she should be reassigned to a new team, but she was sure that wouldn’t be allowed; especially since they haven’t spent that much time together yet. They reached his office and walked in to see Ozpin talking to Instructor Goodwitch about the initiation. Their meeting soon quieted down once he noticed them walk in. “Oh good, you’re early. I imagine you all got plenty of rest last night,” Ozpin said drinking a fresh cup of coffee. “Well actually-” Amber started before she was cut off. “Good, because you’ll be needing it for the duration of the next few days. Everyone please take a look here,” Ozpin interrupted her as he pressed a button on a circular object on his desk, which made a two dimensional holographic map display. “We have received word that monsters at a nearby Schnee Company mining facility have become more ferocious and started to attack the workers,” Glynda Goodwitch told them, “Your main objective is to slay them all and secure the area. Are there any questions?” “Do we have to kill them?” Rina asked nervously. “It’s not necessary, but these monsters don’t scare easily. You can knock them down all you want, however some of them might get up and keep attacking away. Out on the battlefield, it’s your life or theirs,” Ozpin told her. “I understand.” “Alright then, now this mission should take a couple of days to complete successfully. You’ll be walking there through an area of the Emerald forest that has been closed off due to an increase in monster activity. I expect you all to make us proud at Beacon; this is a big job, but I know you all are all well suited for the task,” Ozpin said turning off the holo-map, “I’ll be heading to Beacon Cliff for the initiation. Consider your ceremony has already started.” He and Glynda exited the office; Amber and the gang soon followed a few minutes later. They walked to Beacon’s entrance and found the path mentioned on the map that leads to the mining facility. There was a sign with writing that said “Ex-Emerald Forest: Keep out. Danger ahead.” They were in the right place. Rina was shaking all over because the place was dark and eerie looking. Amber and Blaine started to walk in first. “You don’t have to come you know,” Miles said putting his hand on Rina’s shoulder. “It’s not that I’m scared, I’m just nervous is all. Going on our first tough mission together and all,” she told him. “Hurry up, you’re going to be left behind,” Blaine yelled out to them. Rina and Miles entered quickly and followed after them. Chapter 3: Ex-Emerald Forest: Can't we all just get along? Ex-Emerald Forest, a section that was cut off for being extremely unsafe. The area used to be for training purposes, but the monsters grew greatly in population and power. This section has been closed off for the reason that one of the students almost died here; however that person was trying to prove that he could do any and everything alone. Ex-Emerald Forest is connected to the rest of the forest, but is closed off by an invisible wall powered by a few Dust crystals to separate the monsters. The ones in the main part of the forest are less hostile and a more tame than in the closed off area. The place was home to darkness (only small bits of light could penetrate the leaves), broken branches, and spider webs; you don’t want to see the beast that caused the place to become off-limits. As the gang walked deeper inside, they found an old path that was worn down and had its share of cracks. There was silence among them; there was still quite a bit of tension between these four teens. Rina was trailing behind everyone, trying to think of a way to break the silence. She thought about telling a joke, but none of them seemed like they had a sense of humor. The next thought was talking about everyone’s pasts, but that could be the reason why Blaine is so down in the dumps. Then she got a brilliant idea. “So, since we’re all here at Beacon, what do you guys specialize in?” Rina asked unsure of herself. The other three stopped and looked back at her like she said something stupid. “Define specialize,” Amber said. “Well like the weapons you use. You can already tell I use this thing all the time. I know I’m not much help,” Rina replied holding her staff. “Dumb question I know…” “Actually it’s not bad,” Miles told her. “At least you’re making an effort to get to know us.” “The only reason I’m not saying anything is because I don’t want to make friends with a couple of future dead bodies,” Blaine said thinking Miles was directing the comment at him. “Well I use these,” Miles said ignoring him completely. He pulled out two tonfas from the sleeves of his sweatshirt. “Since we’re on the subject, I guess. I use two pistols that fire Dust bullets with the effect of a blue flame just for style. I crafted them myself,” Blaine said showing them his guns. “If you guys are finished with show-and-tell, we should get a move on” Amber said pressing forward. She only managed to take two steps before hearing the sound of monsters closing in. They were surrounded. Grunts and growls could be heard from all directions. Peering eyes were seen from the shadows, and there were many of them. The four of them gathered as close as possible readying their weapons. “I guess show-and-tell wasn’t such a bad idea after all huh?” Rina said jokingly. “There’s too many of them, and this area is too dark for a battle,” Amber said thinking cautiously. She looked around for a bigger clearing and saw one to her right. “This way! They all followed her, running away as quickly from the beasts. The four of them reached the clearing without harm; there was enough light to see what exactly they were up against. It was a pack of 6 Beowolves led by one bigger than all of them. “Just wolves? Too easy,” Miles said putting his weapons away. “H-hold on what are you doing?” Rina asked in shock. “Giving yourself up for lunch I see. (I guess I was wrong about who’d be dying here first),” Blaine said readying his guns. “I see no challenge what-so-ever with them. You guys can handle it,” Miles told them. “This is why I normally work alone,” Amber said showing slight irritation. Three of the Beowolves charged at the four of them just as they were ordered to. One of them went for Amber, slashing at her with its claws, but she dodged with a backflip in the air. While above her enemy, she took out her weapons and threw one of them at the Beowolf cutting its arm. Amber landed and her ring blade came back to her; she then ran towards her target aiming for its neck making a clean slice. After seeing this display the others followed her example, except for Miles anyway who kept dodging blows, and got into the battle. Blaine charged forward firing his pistols at two of the Beowolves in his path. One came up from behind and tried to slash him with its claws, but he jumped in the air performing a back-flip and fired away at it, scorching its fur. Rina did her best with her staff knocking heads and jabbing the pair she was fighting. They crowded her on two sides, but she managed to give both of them equal attention and fight efficiently. Things were going good so far for the team, but they realized they wouldn’t be able to get away without first taking out the pack leader. Luckily it focused its strength on Miles who avoided its attacks like it were nothing. It was in Amber’s blind spot, and this became the perfect opportunity for a powerful attack. Her hands and the Dust crystal in her scarf started to glow a purple aura. Seconds later, lightning surrounded her body in small sparks; the preparation for this move was complete, and she fired a bolt of lightning that went straight for the leader’s backside. This was a sure hit, the aim was essentially perfect, but Blaine had gotten in the way; firing his bullets at the Beowolf’s back, he didn’t notice that he wasn’t in Amber’s line of fire and was electrocuted in the process. The attack luckily didn’t kill him, as it was originally supposed to knock out the leader, but it still hurt pretty badly. “What the hell was that for?!” Blaine yelled turning to Amber. “I can’t exactly re-direct these things,” she yelled back at him. “You nearly cooked me to a crisp!” “Then next time watch where you decide to make a landing!” Amber yelled to him. They stopped paying attention to the wolves completely. This was a bad time as the pack leader turned and focused its attention on the both of them. “Guys look out!” Rina called out to them. Amber and Blaine turned to see the large wolf coming at them at great speed. Amber reacted first, but she was too slow to counter the attack without injury. She grabbed a ring blade and charged forward trying to block the hit, but she missed its paw and the Beowolf grazed her side with its claws. Miles ran over and pulled out his tonfas and charged at the leader from behind. He rushed into it, pushing the middle half of its body forward with his weapons, and launched it into the air. Blaine took the opportunity to fire his guns at it while it was airborne which scared the leader and its pack away when it landed. “Are you alright?!” Rina asked running over to Amber’s side. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” she replied standing up. “You know that looks like more than just a scratch. Let’s find a place to rest up,” Miles said helping her up. “I’m fine,” Amber started groaning. The pain was beginning to get to her; good thing she wasn’t alone. They continued their quest toward the mines slowly, listening to the sounds of the forest. It was getting dark, so the group stopped at a nice clearing along the way. It was upon a small hill with a couple of small trees and a few boulders lying around. Their destination could be seen by standing on the center boulder and it wasn’t too far away. Rina decided it was a good spot and went to get some wood for a fire, while Miles grabbed some rocks and readied them to make a fire pit. “Now we just need to make a fire,” Rina said looking at Blaine. “Fine, do it the lazy way,” he replied firing a bullet at the pit. The fire created started off a beautiful shade of sky blue, then later changed to normal red flames. Everybody sat down next to the fire getting warmed up. Rina shared some of the fruit and berries she found while foraging for firewood, seeing as how everyone would be hungry by now. They all ate silently; there were no jokes being told, conversations made, or even the sounds of someone scarfing down their food. Being the positive person she is, Rina decided to try and get everyone talking again. “You holding up okay?” she asked Amber who was holding her side still. “I’m better now, thanks.” “I’m surprised you’re still alive after that. I guess it was less fatal than I thought,” Blaine said to her. “Well maybe if a certain person was paying attention to his surroundings, I could’ve downed that Beowolf with one shot and wouldn’t have got hurt.” Amber curtly replied as she finished off her berries. “If I’m still standing, then there’s no way you could have killed that thing!” “I didn’t say I was trying to kill it; if anything I was going to knock it out hoping to scare off the rest of the group, in the case of the leader dodging my attack and hitting an idiot like you in the process!” “Guys can we stop the fighting please?!” Rina tried to intervene, but she received two pairs of angry eyes that stared into her soul. “Stay out of this!” they both yelled at her. “No! We’re supposed to be working together and if you guys can’t see that, then I don’t see why we should have even came out here!” Rina screamed back. She was hoping to bring them back to their senses, but the opposite effect happened. “You’re right,” Amber said getting Rina’s hopes up for a minute, “We shouldn’t be out here at all.” “Obviously Ozpin thought wrong when he thought we could be a team,” Blaine said as he plopped his butt down on a rock. “I’ve said this before, I work better alone,” Amber replied starting to walk away. “Hold on, where are you going?” Rina called out to her. “I’m going to complete the mission by myself; you all can go back to school,” she replied as she pressed onward. She was far off in the distance now and could barely be seen. “Good riddance,” Blaine said as he started to walk in the other direction. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Rina demanded to know as she grabbed him by the arm. “I mean what I mean,” he said turning around, “If she wants to die so badly, then let her get into harm’s way. The world would benefit greatly without people like her.” “What makes you so special anyway?!” she yelled at him. “You’re worse than she is with your negative attitude! Is death the only thing you talk about? ‘Oh you’re going to die anyway, so why not give yourself up already?’ If that’s what you really think then tell me why you’re standing right in front of me!” “Your positivity hasn’t been so entertaining either,” Blaine told her trying to make a come-back, but she had him cornered. “At least I’m trying something!” Rina replied with her head down. She went and grabbed her staff and followed after Amber. The boys were the only ones left at their campsite. It was either follow suit or go back home. Miles being the wise one of the group decided that he had enough of this nonsense. He stood from his place and walked over to punch Blaine in the cheek, knocking him onto the ground. “What’s your deal?!” Blaine yelled at him. “She has a point you know,” Miles told him, “I can tell you have a purpose for living, so why do you keep on telling others they’re going to die? No matter how true that is, that kind of attitude is looked down upon by a lot of people. You’re just a hypocrite and it really pisses me off. Whatever happens tonight will be placed on your shoulders. You choosing to go home while the rest of us are fighting like this makes a bad impact on your character. I don’t know what happened to you that made you like this, but my advice is simply this: Get Over It!” Miles ran to catch up to the girls, leaving Blaine to wallow in depression and guilt. He knew that he would make the right choice sooner or later, and luckily it was the former; Blaine toughened up and followed his comrade to look for the girls. Chapter 4: Sticking Together Category:Fan Fiction